Haven't seen you (naked) in a while
by KowalskiBro
Summary: A smut one shot about reader and Bucky, seeing each other few months after the break up, and reminding one another how good it felt to share the bed. The story is happening before Bucky's first kidnapping by Hydra. He's in uniform ;) Enjoy ;) Warning: Graphic content #James Barnes #Sargent Barnes #Sargent James Barnes #Bucky Barnes


-Good evening, doll.-

A gasp escaped my mouth. That velvet voice. And that grip on my waist...

-Sargent Barnes.- I said slowly turning to face him. He smiled when our eyes met.

-Ugh, so officially- he murmured trough the laugh. His gaze traveled over my body, while he bit his lip. I had red dress on, and I remembered how much he loved that particular dress. The smirk formed in the corner of my mouth.

-Of course, Sargent Barnes.- I said quietly, looking him directly in the eyes, -How else should I greet you?-

He looked at my eyes, then my lips.

-Maybe with something more friendly?- he teased, taking a step towards. I smiled, and his gaze fell on my red lips.

-You know how good you've always looked in that red dress with that red lipstick, don't you?- he asked putting a hand on my waist. I smiled:

-Actually, I don't, you've never told me.- I said fixing his gaze. He smirked:

-Oh, right. I'm sorry doll, but, that's probably because every time you had that dress on, I was ripping your panties off with my teeth underneath it.-

The heat raised trough my body at that memory. I licked and bit my lip checking him out. That fucking uniform. He always looked so god damn good in that uniform. Memories started flooding back, and I had to press my thighs together. Apparently, he noticed the change in my breath as I did that, and came so close, I could feel his breath on my face.

-Sargent, that's in past.- I said with a smile, trying to restrain myself from touching that perfect jaw, which was clenching. He roared silently, looking down at my breasts.

-Do you remember how I praised your body?- he asked in low voice, looking me in the eyes. My eyes fell down on his lips, alcohol probably clouding my judgment.

-No, I don't.- I said trying to sound confident. He smiled:

-Lemme refresh your memory, then.-

In a blink of an eye, his lips were on mine, and I was frozen in place. His warm tongue grazed my lower lip, as he moved his lips perfectly over mine, begging for entrance. I couldn't control my body, as my own tongue escaped my mouth to meet his. He smiled against my lips, gripping my waist and pulling me closer. Muffled moan escaped my lips, as our tongues battled, his traveling over my lip occasionally, so he can prepare it for a light bite. My hands clung around his neck, as my fingers pulled on the short hair on the back of his head. He moaned, and moved back to catch a breath. I opened my eyes instantly, and saw him flushed, with smeared lipstick all over his plump lips, which caused me to smirk. His steel blue eyes were dancing over my lips, supercilious from the kiss, as he whispered:

-Do you wanna go out of here?-

His eyes were unsteady, his right hand traveling trough his perfect dark hair, as he nervously waited for my answer. I came closer to him, putting my fingers on his tie, and my lips against his ear.

-Only if you promise me to leave your tie on for the whole time.- I whispered, feeling him whimper, as he squeezed my waist.

As we've walked into his apartment, I realized nothing has changed, since the last time I was there. But, I didn't have much time to elaborate on that, because his breath was caressing the skin on the back of my neck. I gasped. His hands traveled down my arms, stopping on my waist.

-I missed you so much, doll.- he breathed out, kissing the sensitive skin on my neck, my head instinctively falling back on his shoulder.

-Don't speak, Barnes. Act.- I demanded. He groaned against my skin. His hand traveled up my back, to my hair, where he started to massage my scalp, painfully slowly. I gasped as he started to unzip my dress. My hands moved behind my back, so I could pull him even closer. He lightly moaned, opening my dress. His long fingers traveled from my neck, down my spine, to my tail bone.

-Turn, doll.- he whispered seductively. I turned to him. His pupils were dilated, and mouth half open. I smirked, lifting one eyebrow playfully. He put his hands on my shoulders, tugging my dress down, and taking it off of me. I stepped out of it, standing in front of him just in my underwear and heels. His gaze traveled from my heels to my eyes. I glanced to his pants. There was an evident tent already. I licked my lips slowly, watching him swallow hard when he looked over my breasts.

-Damn. You look...-

-Shhh- I cut him off with a kiss. He took me by the waist, and pulled me even closer, so I started to unbutton his shirt. I gasped when I've felt his hardness against my tight. His tongue was demanding entrance, pretty roughly. He even used his hands to move my head in better angle, so he can slide his long, skillful tongue inside my mouth. We both moaned when our tongues started battling. His hands found my butt and he squeezed it, holding a cheek in each hand. I moaned, biting his lip, while I opened his shirt. My fingers traveled over his hard chest, down his abs, and I've felt his muscles tensing under my touch. His attack on my mouth became even more harsh, so I decided to calm him a bit. I positioned my right thigh right between his thighs, and pressed it up, against his hard member. His breathing changed, as I moved my thigh slowly, massaging his cock trough his pants, my hands still petting his perfect torso. Bucky broke the kiss, his eyes momentarily finding my leg against his still full clothed cock. He moaned when I grabbed him over his pants, and tugged.

-I know a better place for that tongue of yours, Barnes.- I said in low voice, palming him over his pants. He looked me right in the eyes, with a smirk:

-And where would that be?-

Still palming him with one hand, I tangled the other one in his tie, and pulled him closer, so our lips were touching.

-That would be a bit south from here.- I whispered seductively against his lips. -That's one wet, tight and hot place. You've always loved to go there.-

-Oh, fuck doll.- he hissed, his head falling down, while he gripped my ass even tighter, and kissed me again, but I broke that kiss, and took him by his tie to lead him to the bedroom. When we've arrived, he shoved his shirt to the floor, kissing my neck. I moaned, when his fingers found the place where I've needed him the most. He traveled his middle finger between my lips, but over the panties.

-Here, doll?- he hissed against my neck, moving the thin material to the side, and slipping his warm, long finger right inside my core.

-Yes- I exhaled. I've felt him smirking against my neck, where he was kissing and sucking on the soft skin, his finger pumping in and out of me. My hand was tangled in his hair, while the other was gripping his tie for dear life, when he added the second finger and curled both fingers deep inside me.

-Mmm, you're soaked dear.- he roared, -You really need me bad down there, don't you?-

My response was gripping his hair and pulling his head back, when his thumb found my clit. He gasped and looked at me, his eyes darkening.

-For God's sake James, why don't you shut up already?- I whispered annoyed.

He let out a dark chuckle, pushing me onto the bed. He ripped my panties apart and unbuckled his belt, throwing it on the side. He knelt by the bed, pulling me to the very end of the mattress, and throwing my legs over his broad shoulders. For the whole time his eyes were fixated on mine. His gaze was dark and lustful, and he would lick his lips every time I'd moaned. Letting my head fall on the soft mattress of the bed, I closed my eyes. The next thing I've felt was his tongue. Flat and warm against my folds. He started with few painfully slow licks, moaning into my core. Sometimes I was sure he enjoyed eating me out even more than I did. I tugged on his hair, trying to pull him up, to my clit. But, instead of going up, he slid his tongue down. He slid his long tongue inside me, as deep as he could, and that caused one long moan to escape my mouth. He hissed into my core, gripping tightly onto my thighs, while his tongue moved in and out of me. I needed to watch him. I remembered how good he'd look every time when he was going down on me, but I really needed to refresh my memory. So I propped myself on my elbows, and looked down. And damn, the view was hot. With his forehead wrinkled, he was looking up at me, probably for the whole time. This full view of my boobs made him groan into me, which caused me to whimper. He slid his tongue out of me, and attacked my sensitive bud, grabbing my boob with his left hand, and working me with his right.

-Oh, fuck, Bucky! Don't stop!- I gasped, gripping a fistful of his hair. He moaned "I have no intention to" against my clit, moving his lips over my it with every word. I moaned loudly, looking down at him. He was watching my body moving against his mouth and fingers, chasing the climax.

-Oh, God, James! That mouth of yours always drove me crazy- I exhaled tugging onto his hair. He smirked against me, his fingers curling up inside me, when he started working my clit with his tongue, giving it little kitten licks. I was panting and moaning mess, the pit in my stomach growing, when he encouraged me with his free hand on my hip to ride his face. And I was more than happy to do that. My head fell down on the bed, my hips shamelessly rocking against his beautiful plump lips. Only a second later I was cumming with a long moan.

-Woah, baby, this is some view.- I've heard him groan, his thumb on my clit, soothing and perfect. I managed to sit up, just to see him licking his fingers clean from my juices with a long moan, closing his eyes. He was shirtless, with a tie still around his neck. I bit my lower lip, propping forward to take him by the tie. He smiled and crawled onto the bed on top of me, kissing me passionately. I could taste myself on his tongue, and that made me moan, as I worked his zipper open, and pulling his dark green pants down.

-'Bout damn time!- he exhaled when I pulled out his throbbing cock. I smiled, stoking him softly. It was already leaking pre-cum, and I could tell he was painfully hard for all this time. His mouth fell open while he was thrusting slowly into my hand, meeting my strokes.

-I missed you hands on me.- he whispered. I smirked and pulled him by the tie, so our lips were touching. He moaned.

-Did you miss my mouth too?- I whispered in low voice. He roared, kissing me wildly.

-Hell yes.- he managed to groan against my lips, -but I won't last long if you put 'em on me right now. I need to feel you. I need to be inside you. You're so wet and tight down there, that I just can't wait anymore.- he groaned and thrusted again into my hand. I moaned on his words, lining him with my entrance. He entered me slowly, knowing I'll have to accommodate to his girth.

-You okay doll?- he asked stroking my hair. I smiled looking him deep in the eyes:

-I am Buck. You can go all the way in.- I whispered kissing him slowly, as I hooked my legs onto his narrow hips, to give him more space. In one fluid move of his hips, he filled me fully. We both gasped, and he started to move slowly. He rolled his hips, kissing me lovingly, while he stoked my hair. We were both moaning with every wet slide of his slick cock. We broke the kiss to catch a breath, and he almost immediately started kissing my jaw, down to my neck. He planted wet, open mouthed kisses on my neck, travelling lower to graze his teeth over my collar bone. I gasped, traveling my hands up and down his back, feeling the soft skin. I loved that feeling of his muscles tensing under my touch, now even more, with every sensual move of his. After giving attention to my both boobs, he moved up, and crashed our lips together. Bucky had the most beautiful mouth. Every move of his tongue was accompanied with either hair stoking or neck petting. He made love to me. And I hated him for that. I couldn't let him make me fall in love for him again. So I decided to turn the tables. Knowing him very well, I broke the kiss and whispered seductively in his ear, my lips brushing his earlobe:

-Let me feel that beast for real now baby...-

He moaned and quickly moved down to take one of my nipples in his hot mouth as his thrusts became a little bit faster. I gasped and smirked:

-Yeah, that's it baby. But I want it harder.-

He groaned, letting my nipple so he could bite his lip, as he looked down where we were uniting.

-Make me scream, soldier. Don't hold back.-

Thrusts became even faster, and he hit my g-spot. I moaned, grabbing him by the tie, meeting his heated gaze:

-Fuck me, Sargent Barnes.-

His eyes darkened. That was the cue he needed. Licking his lower lip, he smirked:

-Yes, ma'am- he grunted, and started pounding mercilessly into me. His left hand gripped the headboard, while the right one caressed my butt cheek, lifting me a bit. I moaned, gripping his ass with my both hands, pushing him even deeper. He looked down at me, his breathing uneven:

-Damn, doll, you really want me to ruin you, don't you?-

I looked up at him, giving him an approving hum, with my eyes widened and mouth opened from the pleasure he was giving me. He groaned slamming into me harder.

-Yes. And I want you to give me something to suck on while you do that- I moaned, looking up at him, as my grip on his hard ass tightened.

-Fuck, doll. You know just what I need.- he hissed, moving his hand from my ass to my face, and sticking his index finger into my mouth. I flickered my tongue over it, moaning, which caused him to whimper. He slid another finger inside, and I closed my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and sucking on his fingers. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his head falling back in pleasure, as he tried to steady himself gripping on the headboard even harder.

-I ain't gonna last gorgeous.- he hissed trough his gritted teeth. I let out his fingers with a wet "pop".

-Pull it out- I ordered, and he momentarily complied, without any question. As he knelt in front of me, I lowered myself on all fours, as I licked his juicy cock, from the base up. He groaned, bucking his hips involuntarily.

-Oh baby, you're so beautiful.- he whispered, moving my hair from my face, stoking my cheek lovingly. I smiled, looking up at him trough my eyelashes, as I planted a soft kiss on his tip. He whimpered and smiled down to me. I winked at him before I took his cock in my mouth, as much as I could, so it hit the back if my throat.

-Holy fuck!- he exhaled, looking down at me, as I bobbed my head as much as I could.

-Grip 'em baby- Bucky panted, bucking his hips forward, as I took his balls in my hand and massaged them.

-Yes! Yeah, that's right doll, just li- argh like that, like that- he panted as he fucked my mouth, holding a fistful of hair, while I watched him trough my eyelashes for the whole time.

-Imma cum doll- he grunted and I moaned around his cock, moving my hand down to work my clit, as I grabbed him by the ass and pushed him to the tilt of my mouth. And he came, with a long, sexy moan, hot stripes spurting down my throat. Swallowing his load took me over the edge. I licked him clean, moaning around him as my orgasm took me over.

-Damn, doll. I almost came again now.- he whispered in low voice, lowering himself to kiss me. He moaned quietly when he tasted himself on my tongue. I just smiled.

-This was something baby.- he whispered against my lips, as we both fell on the bed. I smiled:

-It was Buck.-

He looked me in the eyes, stroking my cheek.

-Will you consider spending the night...? And the morning, maybe...?- he asked unsure. My breath hitched in my throat. I knew what he meant by that, and I was ready to try again. He saw that, so he hugged me tightly. I tangled my fingers in his tie, and felt him smile against my forehead. I planted a soft kiss on his neck, and whispered "I will".


End file.
